Willie Drives Beebe Home
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Willie White has to drive Beebe Bluff home, but he wouldn't know what was about to happend to him?


**The plot of this story is from a scene in the 1987 movie "The Secret of my Success.**

Willie White was driving a big fancy black limo to pick up the rich but snobby Beebe Bluff, daughter of the richest  
people in town The Bluffs, as he parks the limo outside of Bluffington mall, Willie gets out to open the back door,  
Beebe was coming out of the building dressed up in a all white suit dress and a a big hat on, she gets into the  
limosine carrying her bags without talking to Willie at first, he closes the door gets back in to the limo and drives  
out Beebe in the back was talking on her cellphone.

"Hello, mom it's me Beebe yes i'll be home in a little while... you mean, you and daddy  
won't be home til tonight all right i'll see you guys later for dinner, Bye Bye!"

She then hangs up her phone and starts to talk to Willie.

"Driver take me to the Bluffington mansion please."

Willie, says to her while driving.

"Yes miss Beebe."

Suddenly, she then realized that Willie White, was her limousine driver, she said.

"Wait a minute, Willie White is that you!?"

He turns his big head around and tells her.

"Duh, yep it's me Beebe!"

She said.

"Well, i'll be Dam! let me guess since your dad is no longer mayor, your making ends meat to pay daddy's bills Ha!"

Willie, said to her while driving.

"Duh, it's not my fault that he didn't worked hard on his campaign reelection."

She then told him.

"That's because he was too busy screwing up your class treasure election."

Willie was now a little steamed after what she said, Beebe started to put lotion on her knees and all over  
her legs for some reason Willie was getting a little horny, Beebe still rubbing lotion all over her legs then said.

"So... do you have a girlfriend?"

He told her.

"Duh, nah I haven't been good with women."

He now said to her.

"What about you since your Rich I bet you have all the guy's chasing after you?"

She said.

"Nah, i'm single at the moment but i'm always looking."

Willie, then said while sweating a little.

"Duh, that's too bad because I wouldn't mind having great... uh never mind."

Beebe about to put some lipstick on said.

"Never mind what?"

He then got nervous and says while trying to forget about what he said.

"Uh... nothing just forget it!"

She now begin to smile a little, because she probably knew what he was about to say, as Willy continued to drive, Beebe begin to put lipstick on in a sexual way and kicked her shoes off rubbing her legs together Willie was trying so hard to ignore her, but he couldn't help to stare at her she then started to rub more lotion this time on her hands legs and feet making it look more sexual and said to herself trying to get his attention.

"This feels so dam good on my skin!"

Willie was now rolling down a window by pressing a buttion but Beebe toying with him pushed another buttion  
in the back on the same window that Willie was trying to roll down, pushing up and down til he gave up and let  
her rolled it back up, finally they were getting closer to her mansion Beebe said to him.

"This is it Willie pull up this way."

He then drove up on the front side and stopped the limo he got out to open Beebe's door, as she got out she  
grabbed her shopping bags and her shoes and closed the door Willie then said to her.

"Well, i'll be going now miss Beebe."

When he was about to get back into the limousine, she then put her bags down and said.

"Hey wait why don't you stay here for a while, all the other staff have the day off  
I need somebody to keep me company."

He was trying to think of an excuse when he was about to speak, Beebe then said.

"I can pay you extra if you please stay."

Moments later... both were on her patio drinking some champagne Willie begin's to look at Beebe in a nervous way,  
while she was drinking her champagne glass she was making a yummy sound that almost sounded like a orgasm.

After drinking his drink, Willie says to Beebe.

"Duh, it must be great to be this rich I mean you must own everything?"

She tells him.

"Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad, but when your Beebe Bluff it's always good to be you!"

Willie then took his last sip and got finished with his drink, Beebe soon got done with hers and decided  
to take a dip in the pool and she wanted Willie to join as well, she puts down her finished glass and said  
before getting up from her chair.

"You know it's so... hot out here i'm going for a swim."

She then, grabbes Willie's arm and says.

"Come on Willie join me!"

Both were running to the pool area, Beebe first went into the bathroom near the pool to change in her bikini  
she also gave Willie a pair of swimming trunks, he first got into the swimming pool and did a cannonball splash,  
Beebe then comes in splashing in a perfect way when he saw her in that outfit he thought.

"Oh boy!"

She was now swimming to his direction, Willie was now blushing, Beebe was now telling him.

"Man, you look so cute in those trunks I gave you."

Willie replied.

"Uh... thanks you know I don't think I wear..."

Sudennly, she got under water and pulled Willie with her, she was trying to pull down his trunks  
he then got back up from the water and said to her.

"Woah! that was kind of mean of you to do that!"

She then started to giggle and went under the water to try it again, he was trying to swim away  
from her but to no prevail she grabbed his leg and finally pulled his shorts off both of then came  
up from under the water Willie trying to get his trunks back kept reaching them, but Beebe was  
teasing him by holding his shorts in her hands and then threw them far away.

Willie then shouted.

"O.k that's it i'm leaving!"

But again Beebe pulled Willie back down to the pool, he then got back up Beebe who was now a mile  
from him was really smiling Willie then said to her.

"Duh, so how long did you say your parents will come back?"

She told him.

"They won't be back til dark!"

She was taking off her top, and swim back under water.

Willie said, before she pulled him back under the water.

"Oh God!"

**The End.**


End file.
